


Insecurity

by CominUnderFire



Series: Hysterical [2]
Category: Def Leppard
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CominUnderFire/pseuds/CominUnderFire
Summary: Sav feels insecure about his self-image
Relationships: Joe Elliott/Rick Savage
Series: Hysterical [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022443
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Insecurity

Sav looked at his reflection, frowning with disgust at the image that the mirror was giving him. He didn't like at all what he was seeing. He had stopped liking it a long time ago.

After forty years of being labeled as the 'pretty one' of the band, he was sure he had lost the title. Maybe it belonged to Phil now. God, that man had managed to stay in a really good shape for his age, way better than the rest of them being younger than him.

His hands flew to his face, gently caressing his jaw. A small twitch started on that side, reminding him that damn illness that was to blame for most of his self-image insecurities. Now it was almost imperceptible, but he couldn't help but remember his worst times everytime he got reflected in a mirror.

 _-Do_ _you_ _still_ _think_ _I'm_ _pretty_ _?_ -the bassist asked when he saw Joe walking behind him.

The singer stopped in his tracks immediately and, with an expression between surprise and confusion on his face, looked at the curly who had his gaze lost in some point of the mirror.

- _Pardon_ _?_ -the blond asked. The question had caught him completely off-guard.

- _You_ _heard me,_ _answer_ _my_ _question_ -Sav said finally turning to face Joe. His eyes shined with sadness- _How_ _attractive_ _do_ _you_ _find me_ _now_ _? Do_ _you_ _still_ _like me?_

Joe opened his mouth, closing it back when anything came out of it. The disbelief at that question had left him out of words. Was he really asking him that?

 _-_ _Knew_ _it -_ Sav turned back to the mirror- _You_ _don't_ _like me_ _anymore_ _._

After so many years and looking like he did now, there was no way Joe could still find him pretty.

- _No, no, no!_ -the singer said quickly- _I mean, yes! I mean no_ _to_ _what_ _you_ _just_ _say_ _but_ _... Fuck_ -he cursed when he messed up with his answer. Joe approached Sav, placing his hands on his shoulders- _I..._ _For_ _me_ _you_ _are_ _the_ _most_ _beautiful_ _thing_ _I've_ _ever_ _had_ _the_ _pleasure_ _of_ _laying_ _my_ _eyes_ _on_ _and_ _you_ _know_ _it. It has_ _been_ _like_ _that_ _from_ _the_ _very_ _first_ _time I saw_ _you_ _and_ _I like_ _this_ _will it be_ _forever_ -Joe smiled at him through the mirror- _It's_ _just_ _that_ _you_ _had_ _caught_ _me_ _by_ _surprise_ _with_ _this_ _question -he_ _admited_ _-_ _And_ _, are_ _you_ _really_ _asking_ _me_ _this_ _? I mean,_ _Have_ _you_ _seen_ _me? It_ _should_ _be me who_ _asked_ _that_ _,_ _not_ _you_ -he said. Sav couldn't help but smile.

- _You're_ _not_ _that_ _bad_ _-_ Sav giggled

- _Sorry_ _?_ _Put_ _me next_ _to_ _Phil_ _and_ _lets_ _see_ _how_ _much_ _does_ _it_ _take_ _you_ _to_ _regret_ _staying_ _with_ _me -_ Joe said.

- _He_ _must_ _be_ _fitter_ _than_ _you_ _,_ _but_ _he's_ _not_ _my_ _type_ -Sav said- _You're_ _adorable,_ _warm_ _and_ _huggable_ _._ _You're_ _like... Like a_ _huge_ _teddy_ _bear_ -Sav said turning so he could give Joe an hug- _and_ _I_ _love_ _it._

Joe smiled, wrapping his arms around the bassist's body in a big hug, an hug with which he wanted to make sure that the younger knew that he was there for him, no matter what happened.

Because, despite all the years that went by or those moments of insecurity, they both knew that their love went beyond a a simple physical attraction and that was something that was never going to change.


End file.
